Almost Alice
by Bellum Gerere
Summary: After Jacob saves Alice from being destroyed by the La Push fire, he watches her heal and eventually falls in love with her. AU/OOC.
1. Preface: Let The Flames Begin

**Almost Alice**

**Preface (Jacob Black)**

**Let the Flames Begin**

Fire. That is all I can feel as I force my way through the burning door. Tongues of flame licking my skin, never doing me any harm as I race through the crumbling house, searching for the one left behind.

She has a family. Horrible, unnatural immortals they might be, but she has a family. I can't let them down by letting her be destroyed. I know what it's like to lose family. I can't let that happen to them.

There is a dark shape ahead of me. I squint through the flames that illuminate everything and the smoke that-in contrast-darkens. Struggling to escape the burning house. Failing miserably.

The figure slowly and gracefully collapses to the floor.


	2. Chapter One: Smoke

_A/N: Okay, I'm having a really bad morning. I woke up at five…so, maybe I'm not in as good a mood as I should be in. Still, I'm updating for the three (and counting?) people who have added my story to Story Alert. Hopefully, this is as good as the preface, which is explained in this chapter. Jacob is there because he feels responsible for what happened to Alice and wants to do whatever he can to make it better for the Cullens and Bella._

_-Alice :P_

**Chapter One (Bella Swan)**

**Smoke**

"I win," Alice said smugly, holding out her hand towards Edward. "Again."

Edward rolled his eyes as he searched his backpack for Alice's "prize." I smiled. She was getting to be exactly like Jasper, always betting on something. Most likely it was a learned behavior.

"It doesn't count as winning if you cheat, Alice," Edward said, obviously referring to her premonitions. She would have seen the outcome to whatever they were betting on. Nevertheless, he handed her the five dollars anyway.

Randomly, I wondered what Alice needed five dollars for. Maybe she was just trying to mess with Edward.

As long as she didn't hurt him-and she wasn't hurt-I could live with that.

Alice frowned, and then held her hand out, the bill crumpled in her tiny fingers.

"Change," she demanded.

"_Why?_" I asked, confused.

"She splits her cut," Edward muttered, annoyed, as he exchanged the five for four bills and four quarters.

"Three guesses who I split it with," Alice said, "and the first two don't count." And she danced away, smug little smile still in place.

~oOo~

Days could have passed in the two hours Alice was gone. Weeks, maybe. Months. The rest of the year.

But it was only two hours.

"It'll be fine," she murmured soothingly, rubbing a small circle in my back as she gradually drifted closer to her Porsche. "Don't worry about me, Bella. I'll be fine."

I noticed that through all this, she never told me where she was going.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked Edward on the way to English. His lips pressed together into a thin line and he didn't answer.

~oOo~

Carlisle's black Mercedes was idle in the student lot. Jasper stood in front of it, impatient as we approached him at my careful human speed. I got the feeling he would've left if whatever he was there for didn't involve the whole family-me being part of the family. Edward's expression confirmed my suspicion.

"Is it possible?" he asked as we reached the car. I climbed silently into the backseat, eavesdropping on their quiet conversation-almost too quiet for human ears to detect.

"Who knows?" Jasper's voice was lifeless. "At any rate, it's not the cause I care much about."

"But if I were to tell you Jacob was involved?" Edward whispered. Jasper's eyes turned to ice as he focused on the road with unwavering concentration.

"The cause would matter then," Edward surmised. Jasper didn't answer, refusing to be distracted as we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked Edward as we followed Jasper down a hallway.

"Why don't you just see for yourself?" he asked me in response, gritting his teeth. I frowned, annoyed. Jasper has pulled aside the only curtain that was closed and disappeared on the other side. Edward walked in angrily, quickly followed by me.

The first thing I registered was Jacob. I felt a second of shock. What was he doing here? Come to make the Cullens feel bad, no doubt. Esme stood near him, looking like she might cry if she could. Jasper had collapsed in the only chair and was sitting with his head in his hands. Emmett and Rosalie had made room for themselves in the corner, out of the way. Carlisle was obviously doing his job, but helping someone else.

And Alice…

I didn't see her. That left me with only one horrible alternative. Slowly, I turned to face the bed.

I couldn't stop the gasp from slipping through my clenched teeth. She looked horrible. Hurt. The whole right side of her body-even part of her face-seemed to be covered in what looked a lot like burns. She was asleep-how was that possible?-or if she was awake and in pain, she was hiding it very well. Alice was a good actress. She hid things from me, and I would never figure out all her secrets.

"What happened?" I whispered, horrified. Jasper looked up from the floor, glaring at me with dead eyes.

"Jacob," he snarled, looking over at the werewolf in question. He whipped around at the sound of his name, murder in his eyes.

"I didn't start the fire," he said.

Jasper looked ready to argue, but Edward put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's telling the truth," he whispered.

My mouth dropped open. Jacob? How could he do this to Alice? Alice, who tried so hard to be good, who's had her heart broken so many times it cold never be whole.

Edward was thinking the same thing, I could tell. But he wasn't going to let on to that just yet.

"How did this happen?" he demanded, looking at Jacob. Everyone was accusing him? But that could only mean…

Alice had been in La Push.

"It wasn't my fault," Jacob said, quickly coming to his own defense. "I found her collapsed, and I dragged her out of the house before it burned down. Is that really a crime?"

Jasper snarled, and I saw the flash of red in his eyes. Hiding how thankful he really was-that Alice had been saved?

It was likely.

I looked around the tiny room. Alice was hooked up to a monitor, which was flat lining. It surely wasn't counting her heartbeats. Her breath, maybe? How many times she was breathing?

I shuddered at the thought.

As I imagined all the horrors that led to this tragedy, Carlisle came striding into the room. He went over to the bed, checking the various wired hooked up to Alice's arm.

"She hasn't been breathing?" he asked the room at large.

Jasper glanced at Carlisle, shook his head, and then went back to staring at the floor with an expression somewhere between horrified and depressed. Esme buried her face in her hands. Emmett and Rosalie were staring at the floor like Jasper, while Jacob refused to take his eyes off the bed and its occupant.

"What's going to happen to her?" he whispered.

I frowned. It was unlike Jacob to be concerned about a vampire. What had gotten into him?

I had to admit-I couldn't be sure.

Carlisle had started fiddling with the wires, trying to see if he hooked one of them up wrong (I highly doubted it). As he messed with them, the line on the monitor jumped up once.

So did Jasper.

The rest of us just stared, wide-eyed, as the movement of the line quickened to a more regular pace. I could just barely hear the air moving as she breathed.

"Alice?" Jasper said, placing his hand on the left side of her face. "Alice? Can you hear me?"

She stirred ever so slightly, leaning her head into his palm, and then was still.

"I knew she'd respond to him," Jacob grumbled.

_Well…here you go. I sincerely hope it's as good as the preface (which, as you can see, takes place in this chapter. The actual story revolves more around the effects than the cause). I would like to thank a couple people…anyone who's added me to Story Alert or reviewed, thanks for your support and you guys rock! Also thanks to all my friends-Bella, Nessie, Hannah-who read and liked. Mrs. Hooks, Miss Hill, Mrs. Richards, thank you for your wholehearted support of my writing and you guys are the best. I love y'all and hope I have your support as I continue to write._


	3. Chapter Two: Make It Go Away

_Before you read…I am apologizing for any major errors you might find…I'm kind of distracted and trying to type…_

_Also, be warned: The story Jacob speaks is not the truth. There is a lot more than what he says. So take this just as a general for-now sort of explanation._

_-Alice :P_

**Chapter Two (Bella Swan)**

**Make It Go Away**

We watched her breathe for an hour, just waiting. Carlisle checked in on us-on her-five times, each time leaving disappointed and worried when he saw there was no progress. I bit my nails until they were so short and ragged I couldn't. Jasper paced the floor in a circle, glancing over at Alice every time he passed her. Jacob mostly watched him, looking more and more aggravated every time Jasper passed Alice's bed.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up," he said after sixty-five minutes of waiting. His dislike of Jasper was evident in both his voice and his glare. Jasper glared back, stopping as close to Alice as he could possibly get.

Emmett laughed, Japer snarled, and Jacob flattened himself against the wall.

"You would do the same thing," Jasper growled at Jacob.

Alice stirred again at the sound of Jasper's voice. We stopped and watched; anticipation became palpable throughout the room as Jasper once again let his hand rest on the undamaged side of her face. She responded more fully now, turning so her lips brushed his hand, but after that she did not move.

Jasper didn't move, either, and I thought he wouldn't for a long time.

The room was silent for another five minutes as the shock over Alice's response subsided into something more calm. I waited in agitation for her to move, to wake up.

"So what happened, anyway?" Emmett said, breaking the silence. We all turned to look at him (or, in Jasper's case, glanced up once, uninterested)-all except Jacob, who was still watching Alice with a peculiar expression.

"What?" Edward asked. His eyes flickered to Alice, to me, to Emmett's confused expression. I found his hand and clutched it, willing this to all go away.

"All this." Emmett gestured to the room around him. "Some of us are still in the dark here. We don't all have mystical mind-reading powers, Edward."

"What do you _think_ happened?" Jasper snarled, throwing a cold glance at Jacob. Alice whimpered, leaning towards the sound of his voice.

"You're wrong," Edward said quietly. "He saved her. He brought her here."

The others looked surprised-me most of all. As far as I knew, Jacob and Alice _hated_ each other. What motives could Jacob possibly have for wanting to keep her alive?

"Why don't you tell them?" Edward said, looking at Jacob. The rest of us followed his gaze, waiting for an explanation. Jacob sighed.

"The fight was what started it," he said. "The fight over the boundary line. We said we needed a Cullen to help map it out, and you all-almost all of you, anyway-refused. Before we left, Alice yanked me aside and told me she'd do it.

"She came over today, like she said. Ditched school for it, too. We were right in the middle of mapping the line when the smoke alarm went off. We all got out, and then Paul said-real casual about it, too-'Where's the bloodsucker?' And I realized we left her behind. I got her out, but the whole rest of the house burned down."

"Your house?" I asked, horrified.

"No. Sam and Emily's."

"We're just glad you got her out," Esme said. They were the first words she'd spoken since I'd been there. "Right, Jasper?" She looked at him in a manner that would have made me agree.

"No comment," Jasper said absently, not looking up.

"Jasper," Alice moaned.

We all stared, frozen in shock.

"Jasper," Alice repeated, the urgency in her voice more obvious.

"I'm right here," he said quickly, placing his free hand over hers.

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know."

"Make it go away."

"I wish I could."

Slowly, carefully, Alice opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked, shocked. She looked down, trying to find the source of the pain, and gasped at the horrible marks left there by the fire.

"I'm sure Jacob can explain that," Carlisle said, appearing suddenly as he often did. His eyes followed Alice's gaze. "But not until you're in better condition." He motioned for Jasper to step away from the bed. Alice clung to his hand, refusing to allow any sort of separation.

"Come on," Edward murmured, pulling me towards the entrance. I glanced into the little room one last time as the others followed us. Jacob came out last, still looking at Jasper with a murderous glare.

_Don't believe Jacob, people. Just saying. Also, another shout-out to the people who have added me to Story Alert (I'm up to four now! More than I've ever gotten on other sites! YAY!) and the three wonderful people who reviewed…you know who you are. Mrs. Hooks, I promised you that chapter two would be up today, so…here it is._

_-Alice :P_


	4. Chapter Three: Good Side

_I am SO sorry it's been so long!!! I've just been so busy…school's out now, though, and I'll have more time to write. Yay!_

_I need you guys' opinions on something…I can't decide which of my ideas to start working on next. Please tell me which I should pick! Their titles are Alice in the Attic, Gabriel, Love Song, and There's Something About Alice. Just looking at the titles, pick one and tell me which you picked. Please._

_For future reference, Troy is Jasper's roommate from Cornell…he owns the slowest car ever, a beat-up red Pontiac. Have fun reading about it ___

_-Alice :P_

**Chapter Three (Bella Swan)**

**Good Side**

Despite her pleas, Alice remained hospitalized for a week. Edward took that week off school staying with her while Jasper returned to Cornell, packing and leaving for the last time. Although Jacob insisted several times that Alice was fine with him, Jasper left the next morning, (sadly, to poor Jacob) with every intention of coming back.

More than once I heard him muttering to himself. I wondered why he did that, what about Alice would make him act this way.

There were possibilities, I told myself, but I didn't even want to begin to think about those.

Edward's eyes had turned to ice-black ice, as he refused to hunt until Alice was home. The rivalry between Edward and Jacob seemed to have intensified-if that was even possible. Their silent fighting over me had stretched them to their breaking point. I had no idea it could get worse.

"I feel very…protective of Alice," Edward said one time when I asked him. "She's had it worse than you did, especially when…we left. I don't want her to get hurt again."

I was stunned that he could feel that protective about anyone but me-but then again, he'd known Alice for who knows how long. Longer than I'd been alive.

There was another thing I didn't want to think about, because I'd always had the feeling Edward's life had really started when we met.

~oOo~

Several things happened that week that counted as minor miracles. First of all, Alice was able to move under her own power, which Carlisle had estimated wouldn't happen for at least a month. Her visions had shown that all of the burns would eventually fade except for the worst, on her right knee. And, four days into her one-week sentence, Jacob came to see her.

It was after school on a dreary Wednesday. Rain pounded on the window, and the sound seemed to make Alice restless. She had the phone off speaker (for once) as Edward held it to her ear.

"Please come back," she whimpered. "Please stay so Edward doesn't have to."

Edward pretended to look affronted, but I could see the smile lingering beneath his expression. Of course, happiness that she was just _awake_, that she was talking and moving and herself enough to make sarcastic comments. Herself enough to tease Edward, to hate Jacob, and to want Jasper back (the latter she would do anyway, no matter what condition she was in).

I smiled to myself. Alice had a thing for holding grudges. She didn't forgive easily. Thankfully, she was at least ready to admit she owed Jacob. She was well enough to be herself.

"Why?" she was saying into the phone. "It's so _slow_."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Tell him to run here. It won't take as long as riding in that ancient Pontiac."

I stifled a laugh. Troy's car.

"Edward wants you to run," Alice repeated uncertainly. She remained silent as I listened to a long volley of insults aimed at Edward. I waited patiently, knowing I could yell at him when he returned.

"That wasn't very nice," Alice said when he was finished, sneakily pressing the speaker button on her phone. "Apologize to Edward."

Jasper was silent for a moment. "Did you put me on speaker again?"

"Yes," Alice said, and then she laughed her silvery laugh. I found myself reveling in the sound, one I had not heard for so long.

She was still laughing when the knick came, but at the expression on Edward's face, she stopped short.

"What?" she demanded. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor," Edward said, gritting his teeth. I frowned, wondering who the visitor could possibly be.

Alice was apparently wondering the same thing-but she, at least, was one stop ahead of my competitively dim-witted human brain and had come to some sort of conclusion.

"Is it Jacob?" she asked quietly. Edward's lips pressed together into a tight line and he nodded.

Alice's eyes were wise-choosing between Jacob, waiting right outside the door, or jasper, who was patiently waiting on the phone. Edward's eyes followed hers, watching them flicker between the two choices.

"Let him in," she finally said. My eyes widened as she said good-bye to Jasper and hung up. Edward stood, resignation in his eyes, and slowly opened the door.

"What took you so long?" a voice grumbled. Jacob slouched through the door, taking in the tiny room. I pushed up against the wall to give him room.

"Nice to see you awake," he said, a sarcastic edge to his voice as he looked at Alice. She pouted at him.

"I can't honestly say the same for you," she admitted. "I'd much rather see you asleep." She paused. "You can't talk then."

Jacob smirked. "Ditto," he said. "I liked you much better when you were knocked out."

"I can tell," Alice said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. She looked over at me and Edward. "Do you _mind?_"

"Oh," Edward muttered. "Sorry." He turned and left the room, pulling me along, stumbling, in his wake.

"What's going on?" I demanded as the door swung shit behind us. Edward was listening intently to their words and their thoughts.

"Jacob's showing off his good side," Edward said, smirking a little. He turned to look at me, though, and his face was suddenly serious. "But you don't what to hear one word of what's going on behind that door."

_Sorry to end it here, but I'm pressed for time, I have another fic to upload (it's called "Starting With Alice," be sure you check it out!) and the conversation WILL continue in the next chapter. Anyone who gives me an idea will get the next chapter dedicated to them! But I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Nessie, who decided she'd actually write some stuff this summer. I am SO proud to be her unofficial Beta! Lol…also to the wonderful_ _Avada Cantare, who gave me a super-important idea! Thanks again and hope you love the angst when it finally presents itself! _

_-Alice :P_


	5. Chapter Four: Shell Shocked

_Before you keep reading, I am just going to point out something I never mentioned before. Part One is called "Permanent" so keep that in mind. _

_Once again, sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with…*wait for it*…cleaning! More yay! *sarcastic*_

_Another quick thank-you to the wonderful Avada Cantare, who, once again, gave me a wonderful idea as well as SO MUCH support, and has been the only person to review on every chapter, and to beg for details (some of which were supplied, but don't bother asking)._

_If you're looking for anything to read that isn't Twilight (which I wasn't planning on doing, but still) I'd like to recommend the Inkheart books by Cornelia Funke. I recently saw the movie (it rocked) and I'm writing an Inkheart/Twilight crossover called "He Could Be The One." Please check it out, I worked really hard on getting Alice into the story. You might also want to take a look at "Alice and the Alpha: a nice alternative to New Moon" because it explains a lot. I only have chapter one as of now, but expect plot twists! It'll be up soon!_

_-Alice :P_

**Part One (Bella Swan)**

**Chapter Four: Shell Shocked**

"Why don't I want to hear?" I challenged Edward, maneuvering so he was against the wall and I stood in front of him. He let me, the façade slipping for one second. I could see his pain, and it pierced a hole right through me, but I kept a straight face.

"I don't…" Edward's face was twisted in pain, his black eyes locked on mine. "I just can't let you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I stumbled after him. When we reached the small waiting area by the elevators, he pushed me into a chair and leaned over until his face was inches from mine.

"Don't move," he warned me.

I nodded weakly, not trusting myself to speak.

Edward whirled around and nearly ran into the open elevator. I saw him flip his phone open before the doors closed. Calling Jasper back.

I waited until I was sure that he was gone before I stood up shakily and made my way back down the hall, trying to remember Alice's room number.

_206_, I told myself. _206_.

The room itself was easy to find, a closed door in the labyrinth of open ones. I pressed my ear against it, summoning every ounce of courage I possessed. It was only a matter of time before Jacob accidentally knocked me out by slamming the door into my head.

"I thought you knew that," Alice was saying. "When I was hiding out in your basement, I told you. You've got no chance."

Jacob laughed. "I noticed," he said. "All the constant phone calls. You must be so annoyed."

There was silence for a moment as Jacob tried to figure out what he'd said that would make Alice go silent like that.

"Oh." He paused. "Sorry."

"S'okay," Alice mumbled. "I get it. You don't understand."

"What don't I understand?" Jacob demanded.

"Life," Alice said. They were both quiet for a moment-it seemed like so long. I was worried Edward would come back and see me spying.

"I brought you something," Jacob said after what seemed like a long while. There was the rustling of tissue paper and the sound of a box being opened.

"_Oh_," Alice said. "They're so beautiful."

"I made those two," Jacob said.

"Help me put this on," Alice demanded.

Another silence.

"Thanks," Alice said in awe.

"Did he give them to her?" another voice asked.

I jumped and turned around. There was Edward, black eyes fuming, not two inches from me.

"I thought I told you to stay there?" he asked.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I could feel my face heating up.

"Don't bother." He pushed his way into the room. "He's here," Edward announced.

Alice squealed. "Really?"

"Yes. Let's get you out of here." Edward went over to help her, but Jacob grabbed her arm. "I got it," he said. I noticed she wore a black-and-white shell on a string around her neck.

"Thanks," she muttered, looking down.

~oOo~

He was waiting by Alice's Porsche, smiling for the first time in weeks. She smiled too, upon seeing him. Finally, she looked truly happy.

Edward stopped us halfway to her car and let Alice go the rest of the way alone, leading me over to his Volvo.

"They need a moment," he murmured, and I nodded in agreement.

"How's Jacob going to get home?" I inquired. He stared straight ahead and said nothing.

I decided not to push him. He'd been through so much lately.

_In case you hadn't noticed, this is a total cliffhanger. The next two chapters reveal a lot of Alice and Jacob's feelings. (Chapter six has a title referring to Avada Cantare's previously mentioned Idea.) Chapter five ("Still Raining") will be up soon-it's actually one of the first parts I wrote. Please review! *puppy dog eyes*_

_-Alice :P_


	6. Chapter Five: Still Raining

_I'm trying to update more often since I want to finish it before school starts up again-and there are 24 chapters, preface and epilogue total. I need to get writing…but since this is one of the parts I'd originally written for this story, this chapter went pretty fast in terms of writing it. Make sure you check out my crossover-chapter two is up!_

_This is a chapter of random drabble-not that exciting, but it does give a little more insight to how Jacob feels, and even a little bit of anger from Bella-a theme that leads to something someone suggested (you know who you are) in the next chapter. Hope you like!_

_-Alice :P_

**Chapter Five (Bella Swan)**

**Still Raining**

Jacob tried to see her. He put so much effort into it that he would literally leave the Cullen's front porch tired while I watched from an upstairs window. Edward and Jasper wouldn't let Jacob within a mile of Alice if they could help it. They both believed that he'd started the fire on purpose.

Alice was wearing a brace on her right knee-it covered the worst of the burns. She wasn't allowed to take it off, and complained about it every chance she got. But after she found out that Jacob was being kept away, she had other things to complain about.

"Why won't you let him in?" she whined to Edward one day after school. He put her books on the end table and helped her onto the couch, taking his time to think of an answer.

"He did this to you," Edward said slowly. "And you want to _see_ him?"

"Yes," Alice replied simply.

~oOo~

It was one of the rare days when both Edward and Jasper decided to go hunting, leaving me with Alice. She kept up a string of constant muttering under her breath, only stopping when the first clap of thunder crashed and a flash of lightning lit up the comparatively dark room.

"It's raining," she said, looking out the window with rapt attention.

I nodded, not wanting to spoil her moment-but the knock at the door did.

"Ugh," I groaned, pushing myself off the couch. "Who could it _possibly_ be this time?" I asked sarcastically.

"Take a wild guess," the deep voice on the other side of the door said.

Alice squealed. "Jake!"

I opened the door and-against my better judgment-let him into the house. He shook his wet hair like a dog, soaking all of us.

"That's disgusting!" I complained. "Don't do that!"

Jacob made a mock-pouting face and ignored my comment, settling himself on the couch next to Alice.

"How are you?" he asked softly, hoping I wouldn't hear. _Jacob, feeling sorry for a vampire. I never thought I'd live to see the day._

"It still hurts," Alice whimpered. Jacob cringed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I should've got you out first."

Alice rolled her eyes-noticing in the process that I was still standing in the room, awkwardly out of place.

"Um, Bella, you can leave now, if you want," she said. "I'll be fine."

I nodded, grabbing my coat.

"She better be," I muttered to Jacob.

~oOo~

"So she's getting better?" Charlie asked as I set his dinner in front of him.

I nodded. "She only has to wear the leg brace for a couple more weeks and then she should be just fine."

Charlie smiled, relieved. "I guess she'll be coming over a lot after that."

I smiled too, but mine wasn't as sincere as his. "I don't know. Jasper's here. She might prefer to spend her time with him."

Charlie rolled his eyes, but did not comment.

~oOo~

Halfway through dinner, a knock on the door interrupted the conversation, which had taken a turn to Charlie's day at work.

"I'll get it," I said, standing up and heading out of the kitchen.

I opened the door. Edward stood in the porch light. He was smiling, but in his eyes was a furious expression.

"Would you care to explain why you left?" he asked.

_Yay, cliffhanger! The rest of the conversation is in chapter six, and starting with chapter seven is part two, six chapters from Jake's POV. This is where all the good stuff happens, so I'll try to update more often!_

_-Alice :P_


	7. Chapter Six: Jealousy

_Here it is: Avada Cantare's idea! The title is probably self-explanatory as to what the idea was, so I'm not going to say anything else. Hope you like!_

_-Alice :P_

**Part One (Bella Swan)**

**Chapter Six: Jealousy**

I would have struggled for words had any words been able to come. Charlie was in the other room, though-eavesdropping-so I lowered my voice before I spoke again.

"I thought it best," I said. "I don't know the first thing about taking care of an injured vampire."

"And Jacob does?" Edward stepped across the threshold, closing the door behind him, and pulled me into the living room.

"You left that _dog_ alone with my sister," he growled. "Do you have any idea what he's been _thinking _about her?"

"No." I frowned. "What could he _possibly_ be thinking that's so bad?"

Edward sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was holding back tears.

"Tell me something," he said slowly. "What do you think about _me_?"

"I love you," I answered. I couldn't understand how this question related to Alice and Jacob. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He looked up at me as if the answer should be obvious, then went back to staring at the floor.

I waited for inspiration to come, for a little light bulb to flicker on above my head the way it does in cartoons. Nothing came instantly-but after a while, some of the things he'd said made sense together.

"_No_," I gasped, feeling a flash of jealousy steal through me. Not Jacob. _My_ Jacob.

"That's impossible," I choked out.

"It's not," he said. "I don't know what caused it. But it's not important right now."

"Back to the matter of my punishment?" I laughed, but Edward's face was serious.

"Actually, yes. You're going to watch her for the rest of the night."

I nodded.

"Oh, Bella-one more thing?"

"What?"

His face was grim and serious. "Don't let Jacob in."

~oOo~

To say the least, Alice wasn't happy that I was to watch her. We didn't talk to each other-I did my homework silently while she made constant phone calls. She called Jacob three times, but he wouldn't pick up.

"It's all _your_ fault," she whined. "If you hadn't gotten Edward all worked up I wouldn't be in this mess."

I didn't say anything for fear of insulting her, but the disbelief was clear in my eyes, and for the next several hours we sat in total silence.

~oOo~

"Is she alright?" Edward asked. His family was gathered in the living room, eyeing me suspiciously as I sat on the couch.

"I don't know! She's been in her room for the last hour and a half."

"Well, go and check on her," Jasper insisted. I had the feeling he would have gone himself if Edward hadn't demanded I watch her somehow.

I stood up shakily and headed for the second floor.

The room was dark when I entered, only a dim light on by the bed. Alice was there, curled up away from the light, shaking with sobs. She didn't look at me when I entered, but I felt her cringe when I reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

She turned to look at me angrily, shaking my hand off her shoulder.

"Nothing's wrong." Her voice was steady, as if she'd never been crying, but the tear tracks on her cheeks gave her away.

"Don't give me any of that crap, Alice. You've been crying. I can tell.

She sighed and sank into the bed. The angry confidence she had possessed only a moment before seemed to have disappeared.

"I know," she said, and then paused. "It's Jacob."

I couldn't help laughing a little. "Yeah, he annoys me too."

"Not that," she muttered curling up on her side. I reached over and began to stroke her short hair. She closed her eyes.

"Bella?" she mumbled, so low I had to strain to hear her.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm in love with him," she said, and then quickly fell asleep.

There was the jealousy again-but it wasn't a flash this time. It was knowing that they loved each other, Alice and Jacob. It was knowing there was nothing I could do about it.

She was _my_ Jacob. She must have known that. And yet she clung to him. I _had_ to find a way to get them apart. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.

_Yay! Cliffhanger! That's the end of part one, so no more BPOV until the epilogue. Part Two ("Declaration") is from Jake's POV and it's where all the good stuff happens, so I'll try to post more often. I'm as excited about this as you are._

_-Alice :P_


	8. Chapter Seven: Driving

_It seems like I'm always apologizing for taking so long to update, but I'm gonna say again how sorry I am. I had to go to a camp for school (which was one of the most tiring things I've ever done) and I've just been busy writing other stuff. I've now seen "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" twice and I'm writing two fics for that (for those of you who didn't now, before I was obsessed with Twilight, I was obsessed with Harry Potter). "He Could Be The One" is also a big project for me right now, so I'll need you guys to be patient for a while when I take a break to work on that. Thanks so much for your support-you guys are awesome-and happy late birthday to Nezzy-this was supposed to go up a long time ago =)_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Two (Jacob Black)**

**Chapter Seven: Driving**

I didn't think imprinting would be so hard. Like I'd forced myself to spend time with her just because I'd hurt her. Was guilt how you imprinted on someone? Was it the feeling that you couldn't do anything else for them, so you had to love them?

At first, I didn't think I was in love with the blood-sucker. Alice. At first, this was just some vampires-and-werewolves-are-enemies-so-they're-going-to-stay-off-each-other's-land thing. I didn't want her to die, so I'd saved her. It seemed like too much at the time. _Maybe I should've just let her die._ But I wasn't good at coping with a guilty conscience, so I was just going to see where the wind blew me. There wasn't any time for turning back.

She was healing.

~oOo~

I'd made a promise to take her to school that Monday. Her blood-sucking boyfriend was across the country again, and, since she tolerated my company and not Edward's, she had enlisted me as her official chauffer. I felt ridiculous driving her around when she so obviously had a license-and the car to prove it-but Alice had been playing the helpless card a lot lately. I didn't want her to be all helpless.

She was still wearing that brace on her right knee. I wouldn't have liked to wear something like that, but she seemed to deal with it. She wasn't in pain, she said, but sometimes it hurt a little. I didn't like that she was being all brave for me and her boyfriend. Sometimes I thought she was in more pain than she cared to show.

It was a dreary Monday morning, the sky the usual cloudy gray. I'd heard from Bella that she liked the rain, but not the clouds without it, so I wasn't surprised to find that she was a little annoyed when I pulled up in front of the house.

"What took you so long?" she demanded, leaning against the side of my car instead of getting in the passenger side. "I've been out here for half an hour-and it hasn't even been raining, so that was an utter waste of my time."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, of course, because _not_ getting completely soaked always wastes my time as well." I opened the door a little wider and pushed her toward it. "Get in."

She grumbled and complained as I shoved her into the seat, but at least she did as I asked.

"Tell me again why I'm driving you around?" I said as I sped down the Cullen's long driveway.

Alice sighed, a mixture of disappointment and amusement. "Well, Jasper's not here. I don't like riding with Edward, but he won't let me drive my car." She frowned at the end, letting disapproval color her tone.

I didn't want to tell her I could understand his reasons. Her car _was_ a little flashy.

"Don't give me that look," she said. "I know where you're going with this. Do I look like I care at all?"

"No," I admitted. "You don't."

She laughed, and then turned to stare out her window. Tiny drops of rain had begun to fall, and she smiled up at the sky. I had still to figure out why the rain made her so happy. A little voice in my head warned me that I might not want to know.

~oOo~

I didn't like watching her get out of my car and head toward the school. I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to let_ her_ leave _me._ It was different when I was doing the actual leaving.

I drove slowly back to the reservation, as if crossing the boundary would erase every thought of her. I wanted to hold on to what we had-if we even had anything at all. Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know that either.

~oOo~

"You're in love with her," Seth teased. We were walking on the crescent expanse of First Beach. I picked up one of the stones that were lying in abundance on the ground and threw it at him.

"I am _not_," I snapped. "How would you know, anyway?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. I suppose it's just how you look at her. You look kinda jealous, Jake. Especially when _he's_ around."

I rolled my eyes a little and debated whether or not to walk away.

"You should bring her here," Seth said. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?"

"Y'know. Show her around. She seemed real interested when she came here earlier."

"I don't' want to talk about 'earlier,' Seth. But that's an idea right there."

"So are you gonna ask her?" He was immediately eager. _Figures_, I thought. _Kid's eager to get us together_.

"Maybe," I said slowly. "I need some time to think about it."

I turned to walk towards my car, thinking all the while about the suggestion Seth had thrown at me as casually as the rock I tossed at him. Maybe it _was_ a good idea. Get away from the vampires and their super-sonic hearing for a while. Go someplace no one would suspect-where no one could eavesdrop.

"_I_ think it's a good idea," Seth muttered quietly beside me.


	9. Chapter Eight: Brilliant Idea

_I have three scenarios as to where all my reviewers have gone. First, that last chapter wasn't as good as the BPOV ones and you are being nice by not telling me so. Second, you've just lost interest and decided not to review. And third-this is the one I'm leaning towards right now *sarcastic*-you've all been abducted by aliens for being Alice/Jacob lovers. If this is the case, I'm wondering why the aliens haven't come for me yet =)_

_Anyway, YOU PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW! I know I've been busy and I KNOW it was a while before chapter seven went up, but I was going through some extreme writer's block. You people need to be patient with me! I just took on another big project ("Worlds of Light and Darkness" for my wonderful Esme's birthday) AND I've been working on other fics! I thought maybe some of you would understand, but apparently not. Seriously. You people disappoint me._

_If you don't review I am going to stop writing. But, since I feel like spoiling somebody, here's the next chapter. Warning: If you don't review it will be the last._

_-Alice :'(_

**Part Two (Jacob Black)**

**Chapter Eight: Brilliant Idea**

A hard downpour was hammering on the windows of my car by the time I realized I had to go pick Alice up. After Seth's little suggestion I hadn't left the parking lot near First Beach, but instead sat in the car thinking. Maybe it _wasn't_ such a bad idea-though I wasn't sure if Alice wanted to get in trouble from her blood-sucking husband or not.

I was still edgy about presenting the idea to her. She didn't seem like the sort to break the rules. More like the kind that respected them and followed them. It was obvious, too, if she was living inconspicuously as a vampire and had been for who-knows-how-long. Rule-breaking for a vampire was apparently-as with self-control-an acquired skill.

Somewhere along this train of thought, I got back to thinking about the day I almost lost her. I remembered how her eyes had been gold but the spark seemed to have extinguished from them at the sight of me. Now I did the opposite-at least when what's-his-name was gone. She didn't seem to like me much around him.

I wondered if she was just playacting, pretending to like me for playing the hero and getting her out of that house. Maybe it was just a show of gratitude and I shouldn't have taken it the wrong way. But I couldn't see the future-and with me, she couldn't either-so I had no idea where my decisions would lead me.

~oOo~

Surprisingly, Alice was barely even wet when she slid into my car from the downpour outside. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder for a moment, staring out the windshield.

"Thanks," she murmured, straightening up. "You saved me from the torture chamber-I mean, math class."

That was the first thing that had made me smile all day. "You're welcome. Shall I drive you home?"

"Well, I'm already in your car. To the house as fast as you can, Jeeves."

I laughed, putting the car in drive and zooming down the road, along the silent streets of Forks.

We reached the house in no time at all, even if I didn't drive as fast as she did. She smiled when its frame loomed into view through the rain surrounding us. For the first time since the fire, she seemed truly happy. I couldn't help but wonder if it was the prospect of seeing what's-his-name or just the rain.

I didn't let my mind wander to the other possibilities, because I didn't want to give myself false hope.

She climbed out of the car without a word and I followed her, unsure where we were going. We climbed up a few flights of stairs and ended up in the attic, which was filled with dusty boxes and a few filing cabinets, one of which she was already leaning against when I arrived at the door. She smiled and motioned to the ground beside her. I sat, thankful to have homework from the previous night to distract myself with.

As I pulled out a worksheet and grudgingly started to work on it, she just stared out the window. I wondered randomly what she could be thinking about. Maybe…but I wouldn't allow myself to hope. It wasn't like that. Not for us.

But it could be.

Suddenly, Seth's idea sprang into my head, and I wondered if maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all. We could go to a secluded place I'd found on one of my secret nighttime outings, a little grove ringed by driftwood trees near the tide pools. We could just…sit and talk. Maybe we did a lot of that, but it was an opportunity.

"Alice?" I said cautiously. She turned away from the window to look at me with a slightly dazed coming-out-of-a-daydream expression.

"What?"

"I was thinking, earlier today…" I hesitated, then took a deep breath. "That we should go somewhere we can just…talk. Where no one can hear us."

"No one can hear us up here, Jake," she said, amused.

"I mean somewhere away from here. I was thinking…"

For a while I didn't say anything, and she just looked at me.

"What?"

"We could go to La Push," I said in a rush. She looked startled.

"La Push? Isn't that a little…dangerous?"

"No," I said, all my earlier eagerness for the idea returning slowly. "I know a place we can go. Nobody else knows about it, I think. It's near the tide pools, by First Beach."

She sat there with her lips pursed for so long that I thought she was going to run off and tell somebody. I didn't know who. _Edward_ was at Bella's and it didn't look like he would be coming back soon.

At last she said slowly, "It's an idea. But I don't know how we're going to do it without getting caught."

_Well…there you go. Keep in mind I might leave you with this little cliffhanger. If you don't review I swear I will stop the story. The attic, in case you're wondering, is the main setting of "Alice in the Attic," the sequel to "Almost Alice." If it ever gets posted, that is._

_-Alice_


	10. Chapter Nine: Gonna Get Caught

_Wow. When pressured, you guys can sure show a lot of support. Well, I've only gotten two reviews so far, but that's a lot for me. You better keep reviewing or lionandthelamblove7 will hunt you down.( Sorry to drag you into this, but you said so yourself.)_

_Okay, here's where the good parts start. There's a lot more in the next chapters than this, but still…well, I have a feeling you'll all be REALLY mad at Bella at the end of this chapter. Let's just leave it at that._

"_Alice and the Alpha," the prequel to "Almost Alice," is finally up! Pleeeeeeeease read it! *puppy dog eyes*_

_Hope you enjoyed that "torture chamber" thing in the last chapter. That was inspired by real life. I'm not exactly the best math student. Maybe that's why I write so much. =)_

_-Alice :P_

**Chapter Nine (Jacob Black)**

**Gonna Get Caught**

"You're doubting me," I said, scrutinizing her face. There was the tiniest shadow of a crease on her forehead. She looked away, as though denying it.

"Well, I can't pretend I'm not anxious. I can't see how this could possibly work."

"You can't see anything at all," I said, and then wished I hadn't. She turned around, back to that window. I wondered what she was seeing that was so fascinating.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It just…slipped out." I waited, but she did not turn.

"I suppose there's always the possibility of your crazy idea working," she finally said. "But, then again, there's nothing you can't accomplish."

"What do you mean?" I said, curiosity overpowering the urge to make a sarcastic comeback.

She turned back to me, that familiar little half-smile on her lips. I couldn't help but stare.

"Well, you dragged me out of a burning house," she said.

Instantly, I regretted asking. I still remembered uncomfortably every detail of that day-the events at the hospital were the worst. Even in her chemical-induced sleep, she was able to show favoritism. That angered me-I was even a little jealous.

I bit my lip and changed the subject back to "my" idea.

"So, what do you think?"

"Well…I suppose we could try it. But you know, if we get caught, Edward will never let you within ten miles of me ever again. And we're gonna get caught."

I smirked. "Don't underestimate my awesome powers."

"Whatever you say, Super-Jacob." She rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. Even kneeling, I was still a good three inches taller than her.

"I'll be right back," she said, and disappeared from sight.

I watched the door anxiously, waiting for the moment when she would return. I hated every second I wasn't spending with her. Slowly, she was becoming my life.

There was something to reflect on. What would Sam say, when he caught me thinking about it later? Or would there be no thinking about it? _She's right_, I thought miserably. _This plan is doomed._

As if on cue, Alice returned, bringing with her such a strong scent that I almost gagged. After the overwhelming urge to hold my breath wore off, I found I recognized the scent.

"Vanilla chai?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me again.

She smiled. "You remember."

"How could I not? I never thought you'd be getting _that_ out again. I can't believe you still have it."

She pulled the bottle out of her bag. "You never know. I suppose this is just a precautionary measure."

I nodded. "Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath. "I think so."

_Yeah. I think so, too._

~oOo~

We drove much faster than the speed limit, so, luckily, no one saw us. As soon as we started passing the first houses of La Push Alice started fidgeting, playing with that choker thing she always wore. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"We're fine," I said. She looked so surprised that she didn't respond.

I pulled into a secluded spot behind the cover of the trees. I didn't look over to see her expression at first, but when I did, she seemed enraptured. I was glad I'd found the small pond, or else we would have nowhere to go.

She smiled, looking back at me. "How did you find this?"

I explained everything to her-the pressure of being second-in-command, the need to take some time off and just…run. I'd stumbled upon the little grove completely by accident, but I couldn't stop myself from coming back.

"It's amazing," she said, stepping out of the car. I followed her to the edge of the pool where we sat, staring at the water.

Slowly, Alice reached out with one finger and touched the surface of the water. She seemed…happy. There was evidence of it on her face. The sight of her amazed smile just made trying to stay away from her even harder.

I carefully reached over and covered her hand with my own. She looked up, startled, but traces of that former happiness were still there. She leaned in and rested her head on my shoulder. My other hand slowly stroked her hair. She seemed content.

As if she could sense what I was thinking, she looked up and smiled at me. I was so mesmerized by the perfection of her face and her warm breath on my neck that I couldn't help myself; I leaned in closer. I cupped her face in my hands as she gazed up at me.

"Alice," I whispered.

My forehead was pressed against hers now. I wanted to feel her lips on mine so badly. Judging by the heavy, labored feel of her breathing, she felt the same. Just a little closer and-

"Hi, guys!"

_Well, this is the part where you get mad at Bella. Please don't get mad at me as well. I had to delay the kiss for a while, but rest assured it is going to happen. I want this as much as you do._

_The vanilla thing-it's in "Alice and the Alpha." Alice wears it to disguise her vampire scent._

_-Alice :P_


	11. Chapter Ten: Interrupted Declaration

_I learned while writing this that it's very hard to write in a moving car. It really truly is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. And that Super-Jacob thing in the last chapter-that's what Nezzy and I call him, whenever we see the New Moon trailer and Jacob turns into a wolf. Sometimes we say it real loud too =)_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Two (Jacob Black)**

**Chapter Ten: Interrupted Declaration**

Alice turned around so fast I thought it was one of the others, come to get her back-or get her out. But when I took a closer look it was only Bella, smiling and waving, with a totally innocent expression.

I hated her more at that moment than I had ever hated anyone. I had finally almost been able to get what I wanted-Alice, and I'd gotten her alone, too-and Bella ruined it all with two carelessly shouted words.

Alice hissed a couple things to herself, then stood up, said "See you later, Jake," and walked in the general direction of Forks. I sat there dejected, watching her go.

"Hi, Jacob!" Bella said, sitting down next to me. "Where'd Alice go?"

I couldn't keep the venom out of my voice. "She left," I said. "Because you came."

She looked up from the water, confusion on her face. "What?"

My tone only got icier as my anger increased. "She left because she saw you coming. We were kind of hoping for some…time alone."

"_Oh_," she said, drawing out the syllable in mock surprise. "I'm sorry. I had no idea."

I couldn't help noticing the poorly suppressed note of satisfaction in her voice.

"You think that's a _good_ thing? You think I _wanted_ to stay away from her? We came here together! That was the whole point! Do you know what it's like to be in love, Bella? To wish you had that person all to themselves? That's how I feel about her. You of all people should know that."

She blinked and bit her lip, as if trying to hold back tears. At the moment, though, I didn't really care. All my thoughts were focused on catching up with Alice before she got back to that house.

I stood up, leaving Bella in the clearing, and followed her scent.

It wasn't hard to find her-she'd only gone a couple miles in that short time. I yelled her name until she turned around, her anxious expression changing to one of sheer amusement when she saw me.

"Are you, like, stalking me or something?" she asked. I noticed that her jacket was unzipped, and she had the necklace I gave her. The thought that she'd actually kept it despite whatever what's-his-name said made me strangely happy.

"I suppose," I said slowly. "But we were interrupted, and I wanted to ask you something."

She waited patiently for me to gather my nerves and speak.

I kept my eyes on the ground. "There's a party in a couple weeks, at First Beach. I was wondering…maybe you'd like to go?" My voice turned hopeful at the end.

She blinked slowly. "Oh. Well, I'm not sure, Jake. I'll try, of course, but…the odds aren't looking so good."

"So you might be there?"_ Oh, you've done it now, you moron. You showed her that you actually enjoy her company. There's no telling what she'll say to that_.

Alice smiled and laughed. "Like I said-it's a possibility."

Her face turned a little more serious then, and she stared at me in a way that made me feel scared and excited at the same time. I blinked once, and she was right in front of me.

"Actually," she said, "I think I'll be there."

"Promise?" My voice was little more than a whisper.

She smiled again, and there was sadness there. "Well…I don't know if this is what you want me to say, but I promise I'll try."

I was going to say something else, but the words got lost on the way to my mouth and I simply stared at her. I barely had a thought left to wonder what on earth would make me stare at a vampire this way, to feel so desperate for her presence. Whatever the reasons, at that moment I didn't care.

Slowly, cautiously, as if she was only half-decided, Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine.

I was utterly lost in that moment, but then the pressure lightened, and when I looked around, she was gone.

~oOo~

"You could've followed her. Why didn't you follow her? She would've liked it if you'd followed her. You could've."

"Seth, _shut up_," I said, irritated. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You're just jealous because she liked _my_ idea," he replied smugly.

I good-naturedly ignored that, wondering if a good punch in the mouth would make him be quiet.

~oOo~

There was nothing other than the scent in my car to suggest that she had even been there. It still smelled like this morning, like vampire and rain and memories of then-forced laughter. There was no trace of the vanilla she'd used, and I suspected she somehow did it on purpose.

At first I thought she wanted me to have no memories of this day, but I found a small scrap of paper on the passenger seat. I almost fainted when I read it, but instead I started the car and headed toward home.

_Save me a dance._

_-Alice 3_

_Yay! Victory! I will admit right now I have absolutely no idea where this story is going, but I had to make lionandthelamblove7 happy. Avada Cantare, I expect you'll be even more pleased with the story now =) The next chapter is even better…_

_-Alice :P_


	12. Chapter Eleven: Crush

_Ugh. Are you people HAPPY now? *sarcastic* Let's just say things get better here. And that's all I'm going to write._

_-Alice :P_

**Part Two (Jacob Black)**

**Chapter Eleven: Crush**

At last, home alone, I could reflect on those things I'd buried since the fire. I pulled out first the memory of that day, letting myself be lost.

_Her expression showed anxiety and discontent and her tone was petulant as she hesitantly eyed the map spread out in the center of the table. She pointed to a small river that snaked its way through the forest, suggesting it as a boundary, but many were quick to refuse, saying things about how she just wanted more land for the blood-suckers._

_I jumped to her defense quickly, saying we could at least put part of the border along that river, and Sam agreed. As they continued to work on the map-wary of one species touching another-I saw it. A flash of orange, almost red. When I was sure no one was looking, I stepped closer to the window and looked out._

_There was another vampire crouching there, holding a finger to her lips as she looked anxiously through the window at the small crowd around the table. Her face was surrounded by a curly mane of red hair. I recognized her instantly, but before I could alert the others she threw the lit match and ran._

_The fire sprang up instantly on the dry wood of the unfinished table, causing the crowd to jump back. She stayed a little in front of the others, staring at the flames as if they reminded her of something once loved. I was quick to flee the house, as were most of the others. It was a while-half the house up in flames-before I finally realized she wasn't among us._

_My guilty conscience offered me no choice. I muttered about my stupidity to myself as I raced back into the burning house-_

That was where I stopped. I wouldn't allow myself to relive the pain of seeing her ash-blackened body crumple in her loss of strength, the way the flames took away her power but she was strangely reluctant to leave them. I wouldn't think about that time in the hospital, her favoritism, his half-relieved, half-smug attitude towards me. Instead I focused on the after, the way she seemed to put up with me, memorizing every detail of her perfect face.

~oOo~

I waited impatiently for two weeks before that night came along. I slowly endured the pain of not seeing her after our moment, that day when almost all the boundaries had been broken. I caught only fleeting glimpses of her when I dared to spy on that white house.

The day of the party came, and still I didn't know if she was going. Dejected, I headed out anyway, deciding the rest of the pack wouldn't have to put up with my pessimistic attitude. I resolved to be as happy as I possibly could be without her.

Midnight came and went, followed by three hours of staying away from the crowd. Eventually, I stood up and headed towards the cliffs, deciding I needed some time alone. I took the spare CD player with me, just in case. I remembered her note, and felt even worse.

By the time I got to the cliff, the moon was already starting to set. I stayed anyway, playing the CD that was in the player. I had my doubts to if it would work or not, but it started when I hit play. I leaned back against the trunk of a tree and remained silent.

And all of a sudden she was there.

I supposed I wasn't allowed to know if she was coming or not, though I'd been very careful not to think about it. But there was only one reason she would be on the reservation at this point, and that would be to accept my invitation. I stood up eagerly, grabbing her hand.

"Alice," I said, my voice saturated with both excitement that she'd come and relief that she hadn't been caught.

She remained quiet and said nothing.

"Are you giving me the cold shoulder?" I asked, letting mock pain creep into my voice.

She blinked and looked around, as if she was just noticing me for the first time. "Oh. I've decided not to talk to you. Not until you dance with me. You _did_ get my note, didn't you?"

I barely wasted time with a nod, grabbing her other hand and pulling her to me. She laughed when she stumbled due to my haste, and for a while that was the last sound either of us made.

I remembered that time I'd come to see her in the hospital. She was still wearing that necklace, along with that same jacket she'd worn two weeks ago. I thought-hoped, actually, but foolishly-that maybe she was wearing it for a reason. I wanted to think that she hadn't just kissed me because she felt sorry for me. Maybe she felt something else…but I wouldn't allow my thoughts to stray down that path.

But then, as if she was reading my mind, she did it again.

Her kiss was slow this time, and deep, with no rushed feel to it like last time. I put my hand in her hair and held her closer. I never wanted to let her leave my arms.

We kissed until I decided air would probably be a good idea, and only then did I break away from her. There was a kind of breathless wonder in her eyes, and for the first time I could see she felt the same way as I did.

_Once again, are you happy now? I hope you are =)_

_A few quick notes: sadly, there is only one chapter of Jacob left. Then we switch for a little while. Hope the next part is as good as this, though admittedly you don't see much of the relationship. They're still together at this point, though._

_Also, if you guys could just take a quick look at some of my other stuff… "He Could Be The One" is my second biggest project after this and it hasn't gotten reviewed, and as I mentioned before, "Alice and the Alpha" is up. There's also a new Harry Potter fic called "Voldemort Annoyance," a one-shot, and a couple other things, including Alice's history, if you're interested ("Gabriel"). Thanks and you guys are the best =)_

_-Alice :P _


	13. Chapter Twelve: You Can

_Well, here you go-the last Jacob chapter. I thought I'd try a different style for this-there are some song lyrics from the chapter title song in the chapter-it's all basically just one big run-on sentence. Let me know if you like it, and maybe I'll do one for "Alice in the Attic."_

_Sadly, I won't be updating as often now. School started for me last week, and I've been busy with extra-curriculars and such, but I'll try to have new chapters up as much as possible. I want to know the end of this story as much as y'all do._

_-Alice :P_

**Part Two (Jacob Black)**

**Chapter Twelve: You Can**

We rested in my backyard where the moon sparkled on her skin-

_Take me where I've never been_

-and she told me stories of another world, so beautiful I wished it was real-

_Tell me that good things come to those who wait_

-and she insisted it was and laughed when I didn't believe-

_Tell me I'm not on my own_

-and she proceeded to speak of people, of fire and blue jays and the beautiful face of jealousy-

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake_

-and silver tongues and glass men and feelings too good to be true-

'_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can_

-and sometime I found my shirt unbuttoned and she was running her hands along my bare chest and oh it felt so good-

'_Cause everything that brought me here_

_Well now it all seems so clear_

_Baby you're the one that I've been dreaming of_

-and her lips were curled up into a smile and I wanted so badly to feel those lips on mine-

_It's you and no one else_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end_

-and sometimes I would run my hands through her hair but we never got closer than that-

_Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes_

-and finally the moon was our only witness, watching the frenzied meeting of lips, hands running over bodies and the moaning of names-

_This is where it all begins_

_So tell me it'll never end_

_I can't fool myself_

_It's you and no one else_

-and suddenly she gasped and broke away and looked out towards the forest lining the yard-

_If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end_

-and there _he_ was, staring with horror and anxiety and anger and jealousy-

_If you asked me I would follow_

_But for now I'll just pretend_

-and then he turned and ran and I was left to hold her while she tried not to show that she was crying silently.

_Tell me that good things come to those who wait_

_Well, that's the end of Jacob's POV. Hope you liked this. I know it's not very long, but I wanted to experiment. It's kind of like a book I read; I liked the style and wanted to try my hand at it. PLEEEEEEASE review!_

_Some of the stuff in Alice's "world" that she's talking about-all of it, actually-is a cameo reference to "Inkheart" and "He Could Be The One" just so you know. She's talking about the Inkworld-the people are Dustfinger and Mo and Roxane (the latter of which she doesn't really like at all)._

_-Alice :P_


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Running

_Okay, I lied. I wrote-more like scribbled, actually-three chapters today, so I can definitely promise updates through this weekend, at least. But next week, sign-ups for some of the extra-curriculars should start going around. I'll probably get busy then. Sorry!_

_This part is mostly about Jasper reflecting on Alice and trying to win her back, so there isn't as much of the Alice/Jacob relationship in it. There will be some moments, though-just not right away._

_-Alice :P_

**Part Three (Jasper Hale)**

**Chapter Thirteen: Running**

I ran until I couldn't, until pain overwhelmed me and I had to stop. I dropped to my knees there in the middle of the forest, hands covering my face, choking out tearless, strangled sobs.

I felt as if half of me was missing-torn out for someone else. She'd left me, but at the same time she'd taken me with her.

Slowly, the awful realization hit. I would never be able to see her again. To hold her and hear her laugh. To tell her that I loved her…and be sure she would respond.

I shakily stood up and started to make my way out of the forest. I was surprised by how far I seemed to have come. When I stepped into the dark clearing surrounding my house, I was surprised by the emptiness I found there.

"So she left you."

I turned around, full of lethargy and dread, to face the visitor.

_Oh, there's another one of those cliffhangers. I highly recommend reading the biography of Bailey Miskers on my profile before you read the next chapter. It explains A LOT. =)_

_-Alice :P_


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Bailey Miskers

_Yay, another chapter! As I said before, you should read the Bailey Miskers biography before this chapter. It's on my profile. And that's pretty much all I've got to say._

_Quick thanks to Hannah, who read this chapter before I even posted it, and who has said nothing but nice things about this story… =)_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Three (Jasper Hale)**

**Chapter Fourteen: Bailey Miskers**

She stepped out of the shadows opposite me. The sight of her was just as horrible as I'd expected it to be. Her eyes were red-where had she been hunting?-and she took caution in crossing the open space to stand in front of me.

Her hair was shorter.

"I'm not surprised," she continued. "Did you by any chance tell her I'd be waiting for you?"

"No," I said warily. I minded every word I spoke around her. "Hello, Bailey."

She smiled her devil's smile, her emotions becoming more and more mischevious. I stood still, anticipating an attack. But she just smiled, leaning to where she could whisper in my ear.

"Will you come back now?" her voice was pleading. This was what I'd been dreading most. She wanted me to go back to Ithaca.

I took a deep breath before answering, weighing each word carefully.

"I…I don't think I _can_." I was nervous as to the outcome of these words. They sounded exactly like something I would regret saying.

He eyes widened, and she blinked slowly, feigning innocence. "Oh. I'll stay here, then."

That startled me. "What?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"Well, it's obvious you want me to stay here." I could feel her breath on my neck, and I stepped away instinctively.

"No, I really don't." I slowly started to back away, but she grabbed my arm and held on with unyielding strength.

"You listen to me, Jasper Hale," she growled in the most menacing voice she could muster. "I traveled across the country to see you. I just got here yesterday. I left Troy. He talks too much. So either you come with me…or I'll pay a visit to your little girlfriend."

Alice. No. She'd found my weak spot, and she knew it. My resolve broke in two. I wouldn't allow Alice to get hurt.

"Fine," I said, and allowed her to lead me away.

_This is a cliffhanger. I swear. Even if it doesn't look like it =)_

_-Alice :P_


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Home

_Well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it's been so lnog, the USB ports on my computer aren't working, so I couldn't write at all (all my documents are on the flash drive.) I really wish I could've updated sooner… =)_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Three (Jasper Hale)**

**Chapter Fifteen: Home**

They say home is where the heart is-but that statement wasn't true for me. I had no home. I was lost on the inside, because my home had left me.

I could remember every second of my life with her. I could see vividly her half-formed smile on the day we met. Then two years together, traveling to find the family she envisioned. The blood, the black roses, every little detail. The unimportant things she did, the little things she said, that made all my pain worth it.

I heard her trilling voice in the corner of my mind, remembered things I'd been trying to forget. I saw her hurt face. I saw her tears. I wanted so badly to take that pain away, push it into nonexistence.

But I couldn't. She'd chosen differently.

I found it difficult to believe she was gone. In the darkest, most lethargic corner of my mind I never believed it would happen. She'd promised me forever and given me a few years. I would block the memories, shut them out if I could-but it was impossible.

My mind knew that Alice was gone. But my broken heart refused to acknowledge the truth.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Desperate

_Okay, funny story time! I was at the mall with Nezzy on Saturday and we were in Hot Topic…I got a Twilight pin set to put on my favorite jacket and right next to each other in the packaging were…Alice and Jacob! When I went to pay, the receipt said "Twilight Pin set Alice Jacob" (abbreviated, of course). I think this is what they call "destiny" or something…_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Three (Jasper Hale)**

**Chapter Sixteen: Desperate**

I spent a month with Bailey before anything happened. I was sick of her game, the way she strung me along. A month I went without seeing her. A month I couldn't cry.

I missed her. With all of me being, all my soul, all my unbeating heart. My hope was wasted hoping she would return. Hope I had so willingly giving her that night outside Chicago, what seemed like an eternity ago. My eyes were blind to the world around me, my ears deaf to all I heard. I saw her face in my mind.

My perception of her face had not been unperfected, not had the image dimmed. I could hear the word she spoke, laden with exhaustion. I could feel her tiny hand in mine, remember exactly the way she felt in my arms. Her golden eyes close, she sang to herself when she thought no one could hear. I heard. And I would never forget that voice.

~oOo~

Bailey came home at six o'clock that evening, looking thoroughly tired and worn-out.

"How was picture day?" I asked sarcastically, attempting to calm the tense atmosphere in the room. She'd gotten her picture taken that day for what she informed me was her twelfth driver's license.

"Horrible." She dropped into the only vacated chair (there were two). "It was horrible. They made me express emotions I did not feel."

"Yeah, they're not the only ones who do that," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?"

I stood up. I'd had it with her game, and I was going to tell her that. "I'm sick of being pushed around. You think you own me, but you don't. Maybe you can't use your little power on me. That's no reason to keep me prisoner."

She glared at me, but said nothing. I could feel her attempting to control the situation, but, as always, it had no effect on me.

"You can't leave," she said finally. "Where will you go?"

"I don't care," I said, heading for the door. "Anywhere is better than here."

I kept walking away, even though the pouring rain was an unpleasant reminder of what I'd left behind. Bailey was right. I had nowhere to go. Nowhere I was welcome. I willed a sign to appear, a signal as to what home I had left.

And then, as if answering my prayers, a red car sped past, spraying me with water. I recognized the laughter coming from inside, and I froze.

She was right there, and she hadn't even stopped to look at me. Right there, but she didn't even care. She sped by without a single glance back, moving on to bigger things.

And then I had to accept that, the truth I'd been hiding from this past month. I had no home.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Glimpse of the Past

_Okay…first of all I want you to know I am making this up off the top of my head, so don't expect anything horribly dramatic. This is kind of a sad little scene-this whole part is sad, really-and it doesn't add much to the storyline. The good stuff happens when we get to Alice's POV =)_

_Anyway, I hope you like it, and to those who read but don't review-you people annoy me to no end.. You can't take five seconds and tell me what you thought of my work? You took the time to read it! *grr*_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Three (Jasper Hale)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Glimpse of the Past**

Since I had nothing close to a home anymore, I decided to go to the one I'd known before. I didn't expect anybody to be there-but Rosalie answered the door when I knocked.

"Oh. Great." She wrinkled her nose. "Look what crawled back from a life of ignorance. And you smell like slut."

I ignored that last comment, pushing past her into the house. For a few minutes I stood there dumbly. I didn't know what I was waiting for-until she came down the stairs.

"Rose, have you seen-" She opened her rosebud mouth to speak, but shut it as soon as she realized I was there. She bit her lip, with enough pressure to break the skin, and then darted back upstairs.

"She's been in a right state since you left," Rosalie said bitingly. "She puts on a brave face, but we all see right through it. She cries at night." It almost looked like it hurt her to say this, and I stared in open surprise.

"I care about her too, you know." she insisted. "Even though it doesn't seem like it."

I wanted to say something sarcastic to her, but I stopped the thought before it came out of my mouth. She didn't deserve this. Rose was hurting too.

But not as much as I was.

~oOo~

I was sneaky about following her the next few days (and follow her I did), careful to never let her catch my scent. Alice was not one for lingering on the past. If she'd moved on, she'd moved on completely.

I knew that.

I understood that.

I couldn't help but hate her for it.

And I still loved her.

~oOo~

I wanted to talk to her so badly-to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine. I wanted to have her next to me, hear her voice, fell her tiny warm hand in mine.

I couldn't. I knew that.

But I wanted to.

_Okay, short chapter…Sorry it couldn't be longer. I just got four teeth pulled and I kind of can't close my mouth…or swallow…lol. I'll make the next chapter longer. I promise. That's where the good stuff starts again._

_-Alice :P_


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Visiting

_THERE IS AN IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE. THANK YOU._

_It gives me great pleasure to announce that I CAN TALK AGAIN =) It's with a little bit of a lisp, but still…the "swelling" has gone down completely. Yay!_

_So, I wrote this during breaks in Drama Club practice…and most of rehearsal =) as a townsperson in 'Gaston' (we're doing "Beauty and the Beast") there wasn't much for me to do…haha_

_This is the last chapter from Jasper's POV, and the longest one at that. After that we switch to Alice, and then Bella again for the epilogue. I don't know where this is going to end up. Please don't hate me if Alice is with Jasper in the end, because Alice and Jake will still be together in 'Alice in the Attic.' Please don't hate me…_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Three (Jasper Hale)**

**Chapter Eighteen: Visiting**

She sat near the window, her back to the glass, looking not at me but into the empty bedroom. I could sense her lethargy, pain, grief, but also a very small bit of forced happiness. Forced. Did that mean something? I could only hope.

I was ridiculously thankful she could not see me. I didn't think I could stand to look in her eyes if those emotions were there. I couldn't take it. My Alice. My Alice in pain.

But she wasn't mine anymore.

I wanted to talk to her, and I finally felt secure enough to act on the thought. We were alone-the house was empty, save for Alice and that _thing_ in the attic. I hoped foolishly it wouldn't hear us, but it would be listening. It would protect her. I couldn't blame it.

Carefully, I pulled myself up to her second-story window and tapped gently on the glass.

The noise was enough to startle her; she jumped slightly and then turned around to look at me. Her eyes widened-and suddenly I couldn't feel any of her emotions. But I could see it, see the pain in her eyes. I could read her lips, hear her sweet voice as she whispered my name.

"Jasper," she murmured, bringing up her hand, pressing it against the thin glass across from mine. I could feel the heat of her skin through the thin barrier, and I pressed my hand on the glass harder. I would've broken the window if she hadn't come to her senses and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she said. Her eyes were pleading: _Leave, Jasper. Now. Leave and don't come back._

But I'd been away from her, so maybe I was misreading her beautiful face.

"I had to see you," I whispered, clasping her tiny hand in both of mine. She seemed to have taken my breath away when she spoke.

"But that's dangerous." Her voice was a whisper, too, as she glanced at the ceiling. "He'll find you here." There was sadness in the smile she offered, and carefully constructed ice in her eyes. I could not see what she was feeling, nor could I use my power to figure it out. I gripped her hand tighter.

"I don't care," I said, and it seemed to convince her.

"But _I_ do. He'll see you. He'll hurt you too." She bit her lip, afraid that I would leave and horrified that I would stay. She moved her hand to place it on mine, and I caught sight of five long red scratches on her wrist, partly hidden by her bracelets.

"What are those?" She tried to pull her hand away, but I held on, staring, terrified, at the welts. "Did _he_ do this to you, Alice? Did he hurt you?" My voice shook.

She nodded, her tear-filled eyes locked on her wrist. "One for every time I said your name."

So they were there because of me. I was horrified with myself, with what my absence had done. I carefully raised her hand to my face and pressed my lips against the scars. That did it-she was crying silently as she watched me. I reached up with my other hand and brushed the tears away.

"Did you ever really believe I'd stopped loving you, Alice?" I murmured against her wrist. "Did you ever think I didn't care anymore?"

She nodded against my hand, ashamed. More tears spilled from her eyes, and I could feel my own eyes pricking oddly, though I could not cry with her. I wondered how she could ever think such a thing. _I_ didn't want to think about it.

"Alice," I said, tilting her head so she was forced to look at me. I pulled her hand away, gripping it tightly in mine. "Alice. Listen to me. I'm going to tell you something very important. And you aren't going to forget this time."

I waited until she nodded shakily, and then leaned in close to her and whispered slowly the words I'd been wanting to say since I left her.

"There is _nothing_ in this world that will _ever_ make me stop loving you."

And then I kissed her.

Her emotions were unreadable when I pulled away, cupping her porcelain face in my hands. She'd stopped breathing out of shock, and I worried I'd done something wrong. Her expression softened as she pulled my hands gently away from her.

"I can't do this," she whispered, and I understood. I slowly climbed out the open window and walked away.

"I love you," I whispered.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: To Be With You

_Well, hi…I don't really have much to say. Except that you people apparently don't know the meaning of 'Please vote for this poll that I put on my profile.' There's an apparently random sentence in this chapter that'll be explained at the end. And, just so you know, Part Three was called "Light On" and Part Four is called "Lie." Hope you like!_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Four (Alice Cullen)**

**Chapter Nineteen: To Be With You**

I watched him until he was so far away that even his shadow disappeared. Jacob would know that we'd spoken. What would he say? Would he hurt me again? I clutched desperately at my wrist, trying to protect what little was left of my sanity.

Surely the number of scratches would double tonight, especially after the kiss. That kiss…it was always so easy to sense his longing. He was protective. he was _over_protective. He was annoying. He was brilliant. He was wonderful.

He was _mine_.

Even if I belonged to another now, he had never renounced his love for me. That was the only thing I was ever sure of in a darkened room. It had been a wonder I'd kept my face so free of emotions when all I wanted to do was cry. I wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be fine even though I knew it wouldn't be. If Jasper was overprotective, Jacob was a hundred times worse. he didn't want me to remember my past at all. I say _his_ name, that one forbidden word, I feel pain-but no regret, and he knows it. _Maybe he'd stop tonight_, I hoped.

My hopes were all but wasted.

"Alice," Jacob called softly, impatiently, waiting for a reply. I took a deep breath, gathering my courage, and ascended the stairs to the attic. He was waiting there, arms folded, leaning against the window. His expression was petulant and the ice in his eyes was melting-only to be replaced with a burning anger.

"You're late," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Never mind." His expression was martyred as he pushed himself away from the window. I closed my eyes, waiting, and there were his lips against mine, his hands, touching me in ways that I instantly shied away from, uncomfortable and unfamiliar. It was so drastically different from the gentle affection of five minutes ago, when Jasper kissed me. Jacob was so much more than Jasper, but in many ways, so much less.

"Stop," I moaned against his lips, searching for some escape. He pulled away at my word, only to move to my neck.

"What's wrong, Ali?" he muttered. I could feel his lips move against my skin. "What happened? Tell me. I'll make it better."

"No." My cries were muffled by his hand caressing my face. "You can't. It's nothing you did."

He stopped then, out of anger, to glare at me.

"What is it? You can tell me. And if you don't want to…well, I have other ways of finding out."

I froze, staring at him with an expression of pure horror. I knew what he would do, the horrible things he implied. His breath smelled like sour pineapple. I wrinkled my nose against the scent.

"Okay. I'll tell you." My voice shook, and I whimpered. His expression was horrifying. He backed me up against the wall, glaring at me.

"Was it jasper, Ali?" he whispered. "Did he…visit you?"

"Yes," I whimpered. "It was Jasper."

I realized my mistake too late.

"No, Jake, no!" I screamed, but the damage was done. I felt a sudden flash burn, and then the pain. The realization of the fire in my wrist was more than I could handle, and I collapsed on the floor in a heap of tears.

"You'd think you would've learned by now," he mumbled as he left the room.

I lifted my head to look at my arm as it lay limp on the floor. Thick crimson liquid-not quite blood, but with the same idea-pooled on my slashed wrist and dripped onto the hard wood below it. Sobbing silently, I pulled myself up on a chair and pressed my not-quite-bleeding wrist against the cool glass.

The window faced south, and beside the winding river I saw a figure whose hair shone silver in the moonlight. I knew that figure, and the sight only made me cry harder.

"Come back," I choked out between sobs. "Please."

Even from a distance, I could see how it affected him-my crying, my words, my not-quite-bloody arm pressed against the windowpane. He stared up at me with horror in his eyes, and something that looked strangely like regret.

"You know where I'll be," he murmured sadly, and then turned to walk away.

Through confusion, pain, sadness, I somehow knew what he meant. And that one thought, the only way to get there, ran through my head.

_Edward_.

I stood up slowly and left the room, glancing back at the print my not-quite-blood had left on the window.

_Okay, you got me-Agatha and I wrote the pineapple sentence. I had writer's block and asked her to say a random word, and she said "pineapple" so…yeah. Hope you enjoyed the randomness =) Next chapter is where Alice begs Edward for help…and where Bella realizes her mistakes…suspense, right? Once again, don't hate me =)_

_-Alice :P_


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Only Exception

_So I'm writing this off the top of my head, so don't expect it to be uber-amazing. I'm doing the best I can here. Don't judge. *sniff*_

_Yay, twenty chapters! I'm so happy! I didn't think I would get this far…but I did, and it's thanks to you, faithful reviewers! haha lol if you guys would please check out my new story, "Just Listen," and there's that poll I mentioned earlier…yeah._

_-Alice_

**Part Four (Alice Cullen)**

**Chapter Twenty: The Only Exception**

I snuck out the bedroom window and to Bella's house, thinking it a miracle that I got away fast enough. The back door was closed but unlocked, as if they knew I was coming, and I was grateful that I wouldn't have to pick the lock. Jacob would have a chance to catch up with me then.

As quietly as I could with my breath coming in ragged gasps, I climbed to the second floor and stood outside Bella's room, terror battling with desire as I waited, motionless. Horror won out eventually, and I opened the door and slipped inside.

Bella was sitting up in bed, Edward next to her, and they were talking. Edward's eyes widened when I came in, no doubt taking in my guilt-stricken appearance. He watched me over Bella's shoulder as I stared at him with wide, empty eyes.

"What happened to you?" he asked, horrified.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" Bella asked. "I'm perfectly-"

She turned around, following his gaze, and her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?"

The venom in her voice was unmistakable, but I ignored it, moving to sit on the bed next to Edward.

"I need you to drive me to the airport tomorrow morning," I said, without a hint of doubt in my voice.

Edward stared at me, not comprehending, trying to make sense of the mess in my head, and then he lowered his eyes to my wrist, and they went wide.

"You could've said something," he whispered in absolute shock. "But why do you need to leave?"

"Please don't ask me that. I just _do_. I need to try and make this right, if I can. And I won't be able to do it by myself."

"Well, _I_ won't help you," Bella said, turning away from me.

"Nobody asked you," I snapped back. "Not that you care anyway. To you, I'm just another annoying thing to be rid of."

Bella stared for a moment, her shocked face devoid of any other emotion. Then, without warning, she turned and walked away.

I heard her going down the stairs none too quietly, and I heard her comparatively quiet sobbing. Then it stopped, and all was quiet.

"That wasn't very nice," Edward murmured, shifting over to hold my hand. I pulled away.

"I couldn't help myself. It just happened."

"I understand," he said. "But you should talk to her."

I nodded, resigned, and headed down the stairs.

Bella was curled up on the couch, shaking slightly but otherwise perfectly still. She didn't look up when I entered, but I could tell she was tensing, ready for a fight.

"I'm not going to say anything you don't want to hear," I reassured her quietly, sitting down beside her. "I _am_ sorry. But you need to understand that…I feel like this is all my fault, and I have to make it right. I _have_ to, Bella. Please."

She nodded, slow but understanding, and looked up at me.

"I feel the same way you do, you know," she said. "This affects Edward, too."

I looked down. "I'm sorry."

"I know." Bella paused then. "But what will Charlie say when he comes downstairs and finds you in the living room?"

"Oh, no," I whispered. I'd forgotten about Charlie. He would be downstairs any minute. "Bella, what do I do?"

"I can help with that." Edward came downstairs, a smirk on his flawless face as he looked at the two of us. "But you'll need to pay me back."

"Anything," I promised immediately. And I meant it. I would give him whatever he wanted, if only I could see my Jasper again.

~oOo~

Charlie watched with a suspicious expression as I climbed into the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo. The deceiving part hadn't gone as smoothly as we planned, and he knew something was up. The good part was he didn't know what.

I waved to him as he pulled away, and watched as a slight smile danced on his face, but it did nothing to lighten my own mood. Nothing would be better. Not today.

Tomorrow.


	22. Chapter Twenty One: Sorry

_So, I'm starting to think you people won't review unless you're prompted to…some reviewers *scoffs* I thought I did a wonderful job on that last chapter, thank you very much._

_Thanks to Hannah (NikkiRose23) who was nagging me to finish this even though she didn't know it…and I hate you for your last chapter. Just kidding…maybe…_

_So, review people!!! Please??? Or I will be forced to cancel "Alice in the Attic." I mean it this time, too._

_-Alice :P_

**Part Four (Alice Cullen)**

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sorry**

The car ride with Edward would have been uneventful if he hadn't been worried about the current state of my mental health. He questioned me relentlessly-about Jacob, out time together, Jasper's visit and what happened after. It was a lot to sift through. I desperately hoped it was a dream-but the scars on my wrist proved otherwise. There were six now-five healed and the last quickly fading. I didn't want to look at the unwelcome reminders of my past.

I didn't want to leave Jake-that much was obvious. It wasn't about the relationship anymore, though, because I knew there would be consequences when I came home. I desperately wanted to know what they were…but, then again, they would be worse than just a scratch on the arm.

I knew that, at least.

~oOo~

The plane ride was an uneventful one, especially compared to the chaos of the night before. I wondered what Jasper was doing, even though I new where he was-if he was thinking of me at all, or if he had doubts that I would come. His doubt was wasted. I would follow him anywhere; that much had not changed.

But so much had changed, in such a small time span. How had my life taken such a dramatic turn? One that seemed like it was for the better, when all it did was hurt me?

I wondered-and while I wondered, I slept, and when I woke up the plane was landing. I had to run to catch my next flight, but it was worth it.

I was going to Jasper.

That was the thought that kept me awake through the hours of pain and anguish I spent on that plane. That was what got me through every day with Jake-the thought that maybe someday, it would get old. And when I rested my head and looked out the window, I thought of all the ways to say I was sorry.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two: Lie

_Okay, I lied. No new chapter yesterday. But one today! Oh, and Hannah-that jacket you were wearing yesterday? I have the same one, but in red…great minds think alike, eh?_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Four (Alice Cullen)**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Lie**

I walked to the water's edge instead of taking a cab, and when I arrived the magnetic pull to the water was so strong that it was hard not to just jump in and swim to the island. But, effort-exerting though it was, I controlled myself enough to drive the small black boat through the waters of the Atlantic. I couldn't get to Jasper fast enough, and the pain of knowing he was waiting was excruciating.

Soon-but not soon enough-I was landing on the smooth shores, on the wrong side of the island. I wearily and warily crossed the island, to the opposite sandy shore where he would wait by the house. I thought of what I would say, how he would react. I begged to nobody that he would take me back. I wanted him-no, I _needed _him.

When I finally reached the shore, breaking through the confines of the small jungle, he was there, waiting by the water with his head in his hands. He looked so depressed. My dead heart immediately went out to him. I wanted to comfort him, to see his always-present smile when he looked at me. And I knew I couldn't.

But I could try.

I sat down next to him in the warm sand, wrapping my tiny arms around his neck.

"You came," he said, looking over at me. he didn't seem surprised at all, but I could see well-hidden happiness in his eyes.

"I never thought you would be so happy about that," I murmured, nuzzling into his neck, relishing in the easy familiarity of it.

"But I am," he stated, pushing me away, but cupping my face so I was forced to look at him. "And what brought you here?"

I hesitated, wondering if I could tell him about the pull I felt towards where he was, I had discovered I couldn't live without him, that if I tried, what I felt for someone else could only be a weak echo of what I was capable of feeling. Of what I felt for _him_.

I couldn't tell him that. But I could lie.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't mean to hurt you like I did. But if you could just…give me a second chance, I swear I'll treat you better. I won't leave you. Jake was never really worth it, and I don't know why I thought he was. Please."

I finished my apology with a breaking voice, and then I was crying, curled up against his chest, and _he_ was the one comforting _me_.

"I would give you a million chances, Alice," he whispered tenderly. "I would never let you go that easily."

He waited patiently until I had stopped crying and was only breathing heavily before he voiced his opinion.

"I didn't think you would get so…emotional." He seemed unhappy with the state of mind he was in.

"Yeah," I agreed shakily. "And you want to know what the really sad part is? None of that was lies."

He frowned. "You were going to lie to me?"

I looked down, ashamed. "Maybe."

"Ali," he sighed, tightening his grip around me, holding me, stroking my hair. "Don't do that. Please."

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking," I whispered.

"Try me."

I took a deep breath. "I feel like…I knew where you would be, ad that pulled me towards you. I can't live without you, jazz…but you knew that."

I saw his stunned expression, his eyes, his flawless face. I felt his shock as clearly as if it were my own.

"And you'll stay here?" he asked softly.

"I can't get away from him, Jasper," I whimpered. "He'll find us. He'll hurt you."

He leaned closer, and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Then lie. Please."

I was dazzled. "Er…what?"

He pressed his forehead against mine. "I want you to lie to me."

And then my will snapped in two, and I pressed my lips hungrily against his.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three: White Demon

_So, here's a new chapter, since I've been accused of leaving people in suspense…this will hopefully clear a few things up. I love this song; I had to use it in the chapter…enjoy, and review!_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Four (Alice Cullen)**

**Chapter Twenty-Three: White Demon**

I was hot and cold and close and distant and covered in light and shrouded in darkness. I was bound by my nature. And when I looked up, and _he_ was there, I lost all will to live-for how could I have been meant for someone so perfect? How was it possible?

He watched me while I thought this-kissed me, touched me, held my hand-and I was happy but not content.

"You look so sad," he murmured, ghosting his fingers over my lips. "What's wrong?"

I hesitated.

"You can tell me, you know," he whispered, barely louder than before. "I'll try not to react…badly."

At this I had to smile, though it seemed out-of-place compared to the rest of my expression. I was so doubtful that I couldn't believe his words.

I told him this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I can trust you…Last month, when you saw…me and Jake, you just disappeared, and it killed me, Jasper. It did."

He stared at me sadly, and we heard the radio playing in the background, clear as day, though we didn't really pay attention to it at all.

_White Demon, where's your selfish kiss?_

_White Demon shadow will arrange_

_Let's not forget about the fear_

_Black invitation to a place that cannot change_

_Wild, strangely holy_

_Calm, pouring rain_

"How ironic," Jasper mused. I frowned at him, irritated.

"It is _not_."

He raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Jacob's the demon," I persisted.

He shook his head sadly, a sarcastic smile on his lips. "The song specifies white."

I sighed, tears beginning to stream down my face, and rolled over, pressing my face into the pillows so I wouldn't have to look at him. But he wouldn't let go-he held on to my wrist, using his other hand to rub circles in my back.

"I didn't mean it," he said softly. It was supposed to be comforting, but all it made me do was cry harder.

'But that's how _he_ sees you, Jazz," I sobbed. "That's why he cut me. And I didn't tell you, because I knew you would try to hurt him. I couldn't lose you like that."

He both saw and felt my grief, and he wrapped his arms around me, comforting and strong.

"I don't want you to be sad," he murmured into my hair. "I can't stand it."

"I'm sorry," I said. "It's just…I can't stop worrying that he'll find us. He could kill you so quickly." And as I said this I understood the reality of it, and I clutched him tighter to me, pressing his body against my own. He looked down at my wrist. Counted the marks-and then counted them again."

"He cut you again," he said, raising my wrist to his lips. I didn't listen. I'd decided what path I was on, and I was determined to see my fifty-year-old promise through.

"I love you," I said, kissing his neck.

"And I love you." He smiled, and then his face was abruptly serious. "Now you should probably tell Jacob that."

I turned around and looked out the window, just barely seeing a dark shape disappear from behind the glass.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four: Divided We Stand

_Okay, cry or yell at me if you want-this is the last chapter. Then there's an epilogue, followed by the playlist and a note about how I came to write the story. I really hope you'll stick around for those, because it sort of wraps it all up. Hopefully, this will be closely followed by "Alice in the Attic," but due to my schedule, I'm not sure when I'll post it. So, enjoy, and hope to have reviews…_

_-Alice :P_

**Part Four (Alice Cullen)**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Divided We Stand**

"How long did you know he was here?" I asked in horror, staring at the moon through the window. He didn't answer, but I felt him pull me closer, as if he was trying to protect me.

"The whole time," he said guiltily. "I was being a little selfish."

"No doubt," I muttered, struggling to get up. He held on with unyielding strength, refusing to let me move at all.

"Please don't take that the wrong way," he murmured. "I just don't want him to hurt you. If I'd let you go out there alone earlier, he would've done worse things than just scratching your arm." He traced the fading lines as he spoke, and moved his lips to the scar on my neck. It stung when he kissed it, and I jerked away instinctively.

He stared at me, and I worried I'd offended him. I found it impossible that my body could react to him in this way. It worried me.

"You should go talk to Jacob," was all he said.

Tears slipped down my face, and I reached out a hand to him. "Jasper, I-"

"Just go." He turned away, and I stared blankly for a minute before looking back out of the window.

When I finally made my way out to the beach he was sitting there, and I felt a strange sense of déjà vu. But wouldn't this outcome be different? How could I anticipate that it would be the same?

I kneeled on the sand, careful to keep my distance. "Jake?"

he looked over at me, and his eyes lit up with fury, but he made no move to approach me.

"I followed you," he said without waiting for me to question him. "I listened to your little speech, and I think you got a few things wrong."

"Like what?" My voice shook.

"Well, there's the obvious reason," he said, as if disappointed I couldn't see. "I would never _kill_ your boyfriend, though I probably wouldn't say no if the chance presented itself."

"But you've had chances," I whispered. "A world of them."

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said simply.

~oOo~

Disarray is a word mainly used in the place of 'chaos', but at the time I felt it could refer to my life. I was a wreck inside, a falling-down house that couldn't be fixed entirely. But I could heal enough to love again. And there were those who could help me-and the one who could heal my wounds.

And with him, I was home.


	26. Epilogue: Start All Over

_Hopefully, the preface for "Alice in the Attic" will be up when you read this. But in case it isn't…well, I don't know. I hope you all review that one, too. And thanks for the support!! Also, if anyone wants to follow me on Twitter, my username is AlllyySWhitlock. Just sayin'._

_-Alice :P_

**Epilogue (Bella Swan)**

**Start All Over**

There was no crowd at the airport, but I found it hard to breathe, and it was so quiet I could hear my heart banging against my ribcage.

_Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. _It thudded out a terrified rhythm of sudden starts and stops. I clutched at Edward's arm and wondered at the outcome of this little trip. Where were they?

"It's not your fault," Edward said soothingly. I didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't what I was worried about.

And a quick smile turned up the corners of his lips, and suddenly there they were-Alice tear-faced, Jasper unreadable, Jacob depressed. He walked away from the other two, which quite clearly signaled the results.

"Bella!" Alice cried, throwing her tiny arms around me. She seemed so small and fragile with her tear-stained face.

Jasper smiled and reached out to take her from me. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. There was so much _love_ in his normally mysterious eyes. It was too much for me.

"You okay?" I asked Jake quietly.

"Yeah." He grinned sadly. "I forget things easy. What were we talking about?"

At that I had to laughed, even though it was hard. I smiled, too, and grabbed Jake's hand, and we all walked into the life we used to know.


	27. Author's Note And Playlist

_So, here's all the thank-you crap. I figure I should just get it over with._

_First of all, to my mom for telling me to read Twilight…and regretting it every day since._

_To Jackson Rathbone, Taylor Lautner, and Ashley Greene (and not to mention JACKSON RATHBONE), whose acting inspires me so much…_

_THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ASHBY ("Esme") since I didn't get her a birthday present and cuz she's awesome._

_To all my faithful reviewers: NikkiRose23 and Olivia Niamh Cullen in particular for being supportive._

_As-Long-As-I'm-Around, you are absolutely wonderful and thank you for letting me ramble. Also for you wonderful review to this story…I don't think I've ever had a friend more supportive._

_AVADA CANTARE, THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL IDEA THAT MADE ME GET OFF MY LAZY ARSE AND START WRITING ALREADY =)_

_All the musicians that inspired this…David Cook, David Archuleta, The Killers, John Mayer, Paramore…Amazing people. Seriously._

_Now that we're done with that…_

_I'm thinking of having a sort-of contest for you guys, and the winner can have me write a fic of their choice-y'know, pick the pairing and genre and such. I'm open to anything…if you guys support this idea let me know, just a little something my friends and I decided to do. if you guys like the idea I'll start putting questions on my profile about "Almost Alice," all you have to do is answer them._

_And now for the playlist! Hope you guys like, and if you don't read "Alice in the Attic" I'll…well, I don't know what I'll do._

_-Alice :P_

"Careful"-Paramore

"Make It Go Away-" Sheryl Crow

"I Got U"-Selena Gomez and The Scene

"Friends"-Band of Skulls

"Too Much Rain"-Paul McCartney

"Permanent"-David Cook

"Running"-David Archuleta

"3x5"-John Mayer

"Gonna Get Caught"-Demi Lovato

"Declaration"-David Cook

"Let the Flames Begin"-Paramore

"Crush"-David Archuleta

"You Can"-David Archuleta

"Done All Wrong"-Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

"Bar-Ba-Sol"-David Cook

"Already Gone"-Kelly Clarkson

"Desperate"-David Archuleta

"Franklin"-Paramore

"Light On"-David Cook

"All I Wanted"-Paramore  
"The Way I Loved You"-Selena Gomez and The Scene

"Dreaming With A Broken Heart"-John Mayer

"Lie"-David Cook

"A White Demon Love Song"-The Killers

"World of Chances"-Demi Lovato

"Start All Over"-Miley Cyrus


	28. Fatal Friday Video AN

_So, I thought I'd do this for Fatal Friday, and I haven't said anything in a while, so…yeah._

_The first official trailer for "Almost Alice" is up on YouTube right now. It isn't the greatest, because it was the first video Bella (redchevygirl1987) and I have really ever made, but I'm proud of it. There's a link on my profile. It's about thirty seconds long, so it won't take up a lot of time, but I'd appreciate it if you'd watch it and leave some sort of comment. We'll probably do a better one sometime this summer, while we're on break._

_Chapter 2 of "Alice in the Attic" should be up soon, so I hope you like it. Again, it's short, but I honestly didn't have much time. 3 will be longer, I promise =)_

_-Alice :P_


End file.
